Lavonna 'Verna' Harts
Character Belongs and Created by CullenStantonRutherford, also known as JusticeWereWolf Information of Lavonna Harts Lavonna's Attire is normally cover by a black fur-hooded cloak with dark silver chain to it, for blending in better with the shadows. But, under that cloak is a magic-like robes with more roguish armor appearance and furs. This armor is to give her more movement with her attacks. She is also very pale skin. Personality Lavonna is... Anti-social, not in the manner of 'My life suck, everyone hates me' kind of thing. She is just awkward when it comes to others. However, this doesn't mean Lavonna won't try to talk to others. She does enjoy having chats about magic in some matter, or about artifacts that may interest her. She only get embarrassed mainly around Isabela and Varric; Namely cause Isabela is kind of a perv and that Lavonna likes talking to Varric a bit too much. Equpiment Lavonna carries around Two daggers, with strings tie to the handles and bells tie to the strings, in silencing them she would wrap the string around the handle still the bell tap the handle a bit and then has small bags for just the belts. She also have throwing daggers on her belt on the back, along with boot throwing daggers as well. She keeps her flask in a flask bags on her left side of her belt under her dagger as she kepts her money on the right side of the belt, she also has the bag of sleeping powder next to the pouch of money. Lavonna keeps a whole thief lock picking and trap disarming kits next to her pouches, since there is enough room there.That is about it, normally someone else is carrying tent supplies or other things. Story of Lavonna Harts Note: Most of this is that of Dragon Age Lore, as well as Dragon age Characters haha Lavonna 'Verna' Harts is a daughter born in a Tevinter bloodline, however not full blooded Tevinter. Her Father was a Slave, Chasind on top of that. Lavonna knows nothing of her family, Tevinter or the culture of Tevinter. Having been raised in Nevarra by a thug gang, only the leader knew of her mage birth though hidden it with Dagger play and shadow tricks. She became a Shadow Rogue while also learning magic secretly, becoming a Well Trained Force mage- though she rather use her daggers or shadow skills than her Magic in conflicts. Lavonna left the thug gang a month after her training was done; fencing for herself in stealing food, clothing and sometimes making Shelter out of sight. Lavonna wasn't caught stealing till the age of nineteen, her encounter with Isabela and the Siren Call Crew; Isabela took in the Human rogue as one of her crew mates and care for her a lot. Lavonna had gain a family for once and stays with the Siren Call till it's crash in Kirkwall. While staying in Kirkwall, Lavonna has gotten to know many good friends thanks to Isabela, the Pirate Captain friend. Naming some are Varric Tethras, a Rogue storytelling Surface Dwarf with an odd sense of humor; Fenris, a, Ex- Tevinter Slave who was pretty much being edgy; Anders, a Runaway Mage; Merrill, a Elven Blood Mage and Aveline, who became Guard Captain of Kirkwall's Guards. But, not only them, she made Hawke, the one center of it all. Some years had gone by in Kirkwall, and they weren't happy times with Kirkwall falling apart each coming year till the Mages and Templars''note: Not Assassin Creed'' gone into an all out fight. After the last event, where Hawke and everyone that Lavonna was friends with help the mages gain freedom, they had gone into hiding. Lavonna stayed by Varric and Isabela's side, though she stayed mostly by Varric's side once Isabela's thirst to travel by ship once more came. Magic side of Lavonna {Mixture of possibly spells made by me and dragon age spells} Though Lavonna is master of Force Magic, She really didn't strike out on her magical side, as magic was very much frown on in the world of Thedas. Anyone with magic powers was to be put into towers with those that also has magic, and Lavonna has been running from it sense, only allowing those really close to learn of her magic abilities. With Many spells open to her, there was so many she could learn, however Lavonna picked to learn very little. Most being defensive spells, Like'' Dispel Magic'' from the spirit branch. But she did take more knowledge from the Arance branch Arcane Magic balancing with Mind Blast, this is aided with her Force abilities as she is able to projects a wave of telekinetic force to knock enemies back and diverts hostile attention as well as have a chance to stun opponents if they are not expecting it. She relies on this to go with her rogue abilities mostly, or to kept something far more threatening away from herself. Another is Arcane Shield, even though it is something she needs to put some focus on, it takes very little; though it is a protective Aura that deflects incoming attacks as long as she has it active, this only counts to magical attacks Note: I did change it from what it normally does, which is all incoming attacks, for good reasons lol it also absorbs only portion of elemental attacks, and if she puts more focus on it, she can put it on allies, but she would be really focusing on that. And lastly of her arance branch is ''Arcane Barrier, another one aided by her force abilities, she mainly puts this telekinetic field onto herself, as to repel significant damage as long as it is up, this one takes the lest of her focus and she can hide it very well from the mortal eye, or those that can't see magic very well as to protect herself from sneak attacks. Force Magic Force Magic is what Lavonna has mastered, allowing her to manipulate energy, the rawest energy; this includes gravity the most in their magic play. Fist of the Maker is named after the most followed religious figure, but it allows the mageLavonna to slam enemies into the ground with incredible power, armored or now, doing so in a 10m circle and are most best against those that are stun or staggered compare to non-stun or non-straggered enemies. Telekinetic Burst is another force mage spell, similar to Mind blast, but able to be move outward and be used to hurl enemies from the core of the very blast, which is a circle of 6m. Pull of the Abyss pretty much sums up what it does, circle size of 15m, she can conjures a malestrom of energy that draws enemies to its center to slow them down, works very well against heavy enemies if already in the range and very well against quick enemies when involving bring them into a center point. and last well known Force Mage spell is Gravitic Ring, though it takes a lot of power out of Lavonna, she can 18m circle that redirects the gravity to significantly reduce enemies' speed, and the closer they are to the center is greater the effect. Lavonna can do many other related things that are very small and isn't noticeable when it comes to combat, but she rather not fully risk exposing herself when it comes to magic. Her passive spell though, is Unshakable, for being a force mage, she can suppress the physical and elemental force of incoming attacks, nearly immune to knockdown or other effects that interrupt Combat ''Note: I will only appeal this to magical attacks, possible... XD Rogue side of Lavonna The most training that Lavonna has ever done, is being one with the shadow; to be an aid to those around her in disarming traps, picking the locks of chests, to make said traps and to strike from the darkness. If there is one thing Lavonna will never admit, is how she fits the shadows as if she was the piece that belongs. Duel wielding Daggers course, sneaking, relying on tools to get around and many other sneaky things, Lavonna has patience for her enemies and for her answers. Subterfurge Talents Dodging? Hiding? This is the side of it all The most noted ones of her talents is Stealth, not making notes when moving, and quickly dash into the shadows to escape from danger. She stalks her enemies and uses the shadows to her will at this point. She trained very hard to soften any form of noise when moving in the shadows to sneak up on someone or to evasdrop on chats. This doesn't mean she is 100% silence though, as those with very good hearing could possibly hear soft sounds of either weapons swaying, or... A bell? Funny enough, Lavonna has even dampen the sound of bells that she carry, thanks to having to soften the noise of coins singing together, but it was very very hard. Another one is Evasion, She can leap backward, sideways and can do so when quick thinking happens. She does have a chance to catch someone off guard when she evades, but this only rarely happens as it isn't hard to know when someone is going to dodge- she just happens to do it a lot faster Under this talent branch, she can use items to aid with her dance in the shadows against her enemies, one of them being sleeping powder, a dust that she can grab a handful to throw into an enemy'' and no more than 1 lol ''they have a chance of falling asleep if they are not resistence to it. Another item she may carry around is Chameleon's Breath, a flask that holds a haze of smoke, this obscures nearby allies for 15 seconds in a range of 13m size, attacks from enemies are more likely to miss allies and herself form of smoke bomb Under this branch of talents, she can'' ambush'' enemies who don't expect her, but this is more of a simple one really. Something similar to a Ambush attack, though, is an ability known as Shadow strike, that is like ambushing an enemy, but she can use this against ranged targets closer to shadowy places, but this only works if there are shadows near the enemy for her to use. Lastly, she is a master of concealment, thanks to her shadow rogue mastery, she can obscure and shealth at the same time, to take one action may it be an attack or use an item while still being hidden; still will break obscure before breaking shealth- though she doesn't really need this as much as most think as another passive ability is Subtlety, an art both of subtlety and distraction, making her less of a threat to enemies; but that is more up to what the enemy think. This is only helpful if she isn't by herself. Sabotage Talents Lavonna honestly doesn't have very many talents for this section, but the most notable one she does have is Miasmic Flask, a Formula inside an breakable flask that cause an explosion in a 5m sphere to briedfly stun the enemies. She has many of these on her person and will always restock as much as she can. A more recent one she learned from Varric Tethras, known as Caltrops, able to scatter spikes behind herself, she made sure hers were barbed, in a form of a trap for her enemies following after her. Dual Weapons Talents This is the second closer Rogue Talents she learned beside Subterforge, as she wields two daggers, most common ones among rogues are Backstab and Flank attacks Backstabs are, well, very well know, poping out of the shadows to stab your enemy in the back, though Lavonna does exploits the weakness of her opponent's defense as she does her backstabs. Flank attacks are similar to her Backstabs, so she doesn't bother to tell the different of them. However, Twin fangs is one of her other talents, able to lash out both daggers to strike deep into her foes, doing more damage if she is flanking them or ambush them from behind. Another basic talent though. Under this talent allows her to Parry melee attacks as well, if she times it very well, fiting well with her Dance of Death and Unforgiving Chain which allows her to better continuing her assault after every kill she does get and her daggers are of a blur with each swing. Shadow Talent A Specialization among many rogues, Shadow is Lavonna's most mastered. She can tell the enemies weak spots, mainly by what she see or if she knows enough about them she doesn't know them, she won't know right away beside basic pressure points She can also form a Decoy, to keep her enemies occupied for a short time to either escape or to strike from the shadows, she can sometimes even drop trap decoys if she feels the opponent is a huge threat to not just herself while she can had decoys that are more sturdy compare to herself, but she mainly just drop normal decoys for quick distraction hits or trap decoys. She is also Inconspicuous about her stances, to mislead her foes in a way to attract little attention, this allows for quick strikes that are hard without being swarmed by enemies, but is does take a lot of her focus, so she won't do this all the time, she would only do this to avert hostile attention, and it wouldn't be for long anyway. Relationships Varric Tethras: '''Varric is a very charming surface dwarf in Lavonna's opinion, a loyal friend to those that are his friends, and quite a charmy with his novel writing and jokes. She enjoy being in his company, and even likes helping him with drawing pictures for his books. She would deny that she has some form of affection for him, but deep down she has a strong love for the dwarf. She, however, has accepted that friends would be the base for the two, as she knows some things about the dwarf that most wouldn't know. '''Anders: The runaway mage and Lavonna... Aren't fully on the same grounds, this is because of the events of Kirkwal, as Anders had caused the war between the Templars and Mages in the first place by doing the unthinkable, so it is more of a dislike for the mage than pure hate. Isabela: Isabela, the Pirate captain of the once known Siren Call, is family to her. Isabela is more of a mother figure, even though Lavonna wouldn't admit that with how Isabela acts. This is because Isabela teasures her, giving her a lot of things, like daggers, books, magical items, and many other things. It did hurt to not stay by her side, but Lavonna felt it was good for the two to go on their own paths, and she knows she'll meet them again. Fenris: Lavonna... Finds him kind of funny, being an elf that sometimes drinks and complains, she just funs it funny how he hasn't found out she is a mage... One thing for sure, she doesn't hate him, and does consider him a friend, but there is no way she tell him her secrets- he might try to rip her heart out. Aveline: '''equal Friend like Varric, stubborn, loyal and very, very strict. But, Lavonna likes that about Aveline. Aveline is more-so a mother or possibly older sister figure to Lavonna Harts, as she can go to Aveline about problems she couldn't even tell Varric about. '''Merrill: Very... Unsure, Lavonna doesn't hate Merrill, or so concern about the path the dalish elf picked. Path of Blood magic isn't kind to those that wield it nor to others around the user of blood magic. So, Lavonna is unsure how to feel. She does find Merrill to be like a little sister... A Scary Little sister. 'Cullen Rutherford: '''Lavonna doesn't know what to think of him, being a Templar during her stay in Kirkwall, she did stay away from him. But from what interacts she saw- he hates mages, but doen't hate them, in a way he hates the magic. But, after the fight between the templars and mages, where the mages won, Cullen had helped Hawke and all of hawke's friends to stop the higher rank Templar, who was crazy... So, Lavonna just counts him as an semi-ally, but doesn't know him on a personal level. Artwork of Lavonna Harts Lavonna Harts Icon -Comission.png|Lavonna Icon -By xXCrazyBunnyXx- Varric x Lavonna 22.png Aveline and Lavonna 2.png|Aveline and old design of Lavonna Harts Chibi Lavonna and Chibi Aveline.png|Chibi Lavonna and Chibi Aveline Design Lavonna 2.png Lavonna with a Varric Plush 18.png Varric and LAvonna 1.png Lavonna Harts .png Traveling Duo VarricxLavonna 2.png Varric x Lavonna 6.png|True fact: I really Dislike Bees Trivia *Lavonna Harts is kind of... Me? XD For the Dragon age series *Oooh boy, Lavonna Harts was hard to detail via armor, spells, skills. Oooh boy, be happy I gone ''this detail for you guys! *Lavonna is a type of Artist, but her hobby is mainly keeping an eye on Varric- He knows she is there, so it isn't really a form of stalking. *Lavonna does fear Bees, which is the only creature she has a fear for. Haha... Hah... Because I don't like bees =~= *To be honest... I have lots of drawings of just Lavonna and Varric. Sooo... I don't think I'll be posting all of them XD Category:Human Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Work in progress Category:Always Work in progress Category:Mage Category:Thief Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Good